The Gaang in High School modern AU
by james612
Summary: yea the title sucks, but I worked pretty hard on this story. Katara and her family move to Virginia Beach. New high school, Kataraxaang, and the other pairings are a surprise, WARNING: FIRST FIC
1. arrival

Hey whats up, got tired of reading stories so I decided to write one myself, enjoy.

Disclaimer:I don't own avatar

"Hmmmm…" katara sighed as they drew nearer to their destination. She was about to start her sophomore year when she discovered that they were moving from her nice cold home in Minnesota to the warm southern city of Virginia Beach. Her older brother Sokka, now a junior was listening to his ipod in the passenger seat while her dad hakoda was at the wheel.

'Are we almost there?' Katara groaned. Sokka and Hakoda didn't semed to hear.

She decided to just lie down and get some rest, it was going to be a long week…

--

Meanwhile…

Aang walked out the door of his house yawning and stretching his arms; he had just awoken from a nap he had taken because of his 6:30 morning lacrosse practice. Aang just stood there for a few minutes basking in the beautiful warm morning as the sun began to make its way above the ocean.

After awhile of just standing Aang turned back to look at his house, well it wasn't much of a house, it was a one story shack like thing with a small one car wooden garage.

Suddenly his cell began to vibrate, it read BUMI across the front.

'Hey Bumi' Aang yawned into the telephone.

'Hey Aang wanna practice some lax?' **(Short for lacrosse for those who don't know) **

'Yea sure Bumi you wanna come over and then we can eat lunch at my house after?'

'cool, I'll do that. Later'

"Later.' As Aang turned to go inside he noticed the house next to him at the end of the street no longer had the for sale sign…

--

Katara groaned as she woke up in the back seat someone was saying her name.

'Katara…' she opened her eyes to see an unhappy Sokka staring at her.

'What' she grumbled.

'C'mon wake up we're almost there.' Katara groaned in acknowledgement and then leaned over to look out the window, It was a nice sunny day and she could practically see the ocean from here. They turned down a street with a sign DEAD END and continued driving. _It seems so calm and relaxed here…_

Katara was pulled out of her thoughts as the car came to an abrupt halt.

'We're here' Sokka said in mock happiness. Katara climbed out of their beat up mini-van and noticed that they were right at the end of the street. Katara looked over and saw two boys playing lacrosse in the front yard of the house next to her.

They both were about the same height at about 5'11 katara guessed. One had medium length shaggy brown/blonde hair, and the other had long messed up dark brown hair. Even from a distance katara could tell that the one with brown/blonde had stunning grey eyes…

--

Aang punched in the pocket of his lacrosse stick with the ball after catching a pass from Bumi, and he was about to throw it back when Bumi blurted,

'Hey Aang you got new neighbors!' Sure enough Aang looked over to see a family of three getting out of their mini-van and unpacking their things. One of them was a boy with short black hair sizing up at about 6'1, and next to him was his father who was just about his sons height. He then looked over to the third, _wow, she's really pretty_, aang thought. She had long dark brown hair and stood at about 5'8.

The dad and the daughter started to walk over to where they were playing lacrosse, he looked like he had just been driving a boring car for the past few days, which he probably had been.

--

Katara followed her dad to where the two boys were playing lacrosse.

'Hi my name is Hakoda and this is my daughter Katara, I was wondering if you could help us, we were told that our neighbors would have a set of keys to our house. The boy with the brownish blonde hair and grey eyes answered,

'Hi I'm Aang and this is my friend Bumi it's nice to meet you Hakoda and Katara.' Aang shook their hands and said,

'I don't know anything about that but Gyatso might, he's my guardian, let me go ask him real quick.' Aang jogged into his house cradling the ball expertly in his stick as he went. _He's kinda cute_ Katara thought.

In a second aang was back out with said Gyatso, who was holding a pair of keys in his hand.

'Hi, my name is Gyatso it is a pleasure to meet you, I have your keys right here,' Gyatso said handing him the keys. Gyatso and Aang smiled at the same time.

'Thank you very much' Hakoda replied and started to walk off, Katara followed him.

Aang and Bumi resumed there game of catch and Gyatso went back inside.

Oooooooo

The rest of the day went by slowly for Katara, she unpacked everything she had, (thankfully they had their furniture delivered before they arrived and in a matter of hours it was all set up). Ounce that was done she figured she might as well get some rest it was around 9 and she had nothing better to do.

Katara lay down in her bed and had a staring contest with the ceiling for some amount of time until she heard music coming from the house over. She decided to accept her defeat and broke her gaze with the ceiling to look outside. Over at Aangs house there was a light turned on on the first floor and some one was playing sweet child of mine on the guitar.

The kid was playing it perfectly she could see his hands dancing along the fret board, until there was a weird sound and the playing stopped.

'Damn, that's like the third string I broke this week.' Katara recognized the Guitar players voice as aang's.

'Maybe you were shreddin' too hard.' Another voice said, katara made this one out to be Bumi's.

Aang laughed, 'yea maybe, I can't afford to buy all these guitar strings though.'

'Well then maybe you should stop breaking them' Bumi joked.

Aang laughed again and said, 'we better get some sleep for the big game tomorrow'

'Yea okay, night aang' Bumi agreed

'Night Bumi'

And with that katara felt a little sleepy herself and started to drift off into sleep herself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N-Alright first chappy wasn't that great I know but don't worry it gets better it just starts out slow…sooooooo tell me how you liked it, hated it, was this chappy too long, too short please read and review.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS MORE THAN 50 DONE**


	2. Suki

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, never have, never will

0o0o0

Katara awoke early that morning due to the suns radiant beams that were casted upon her sleeping body, ounce again it was a beautiful day out, and the ocean gleamed a beautiful color in the distance. **(A/N they live within walking distance of beach, its like a third of a mile away). **Katara forced herself out of bed and down the hall, just barely beating Sokka to the bathroom. Inwardly grinning, Katara turned on the water and the water began to clense herself.

About fifteen minutes later Katara emerged from the shower feeling refreshed as Sokka barged through the door just as she exited, and then slammed it behind him. _Why is he always so grumpy in the morning? _Katara asked herself, after realizing she wasn't going to get an answer she proceeded to her room. Katara slipped on one of her many pairs of jeans and an ocean blue T-shirt before heading downstairs.

The smell of scrambled eggs permeated the kitchen as katara entered. Over by the stove her dad was preparing a wonderful breakfast, where he bought all of the food she did not know, nor did she particularly care she was just hungry.

'You should go check out your new school today,' hakoda blurted while handing her a plate.

'Fine' katara said between mouthfuls.

'I won't be able to go with you though.' Katara stopped chewing and swallowed.

'Why not?'

'My boss said that I have to start work this morning…maybe you could get Aang to show you and Sokka around.'

'If I must' Katara sighed.

'-sigh-I know your not excited about living in a new town katara, and I know you don't really care about your new school, but would you please just do this for me?' Hakoda pleaded. After about a minute of silence katara obliged,

'Fine.' Hakoda smiled, the answer was good enough for him.

'I'll call Aang and Gyatso for you, would you go tell Sokka?' Instead of responding katara just got up and left the room, Hakoda took it as a yes.

--

Aang was just finishing up a bowl of wheaties and a banana when the phone began to ring. Bumi, who was closer to the phone, tossed it over to Aang. Aang grabbed it with his right hand and then pressed talk on the keypad.

'Hello?' Aang asked into the telephone.

'Hi Aang, good morning this is Hakoda.

'good morning mr. Hakoda, how is Virginia Beach treating you?' Aang answered politely.

'It is great thank you Aang, but I was wondering if you could help us out. Sokka and Katara would like to visit their new school and I can't take them because my job starts right now, I was wondering if you could show them around.'

'Alright that sounds good, but the school doesn't open until 11:30. If they want they could come to my lacrosse game at 10, its being played on the fields just outside the school, and after the game I could show them around the school.'

'That would be great Aang thank you! When are you leaving?'

'Its no problem at all and we're leaving in about fifteen minutes.'

'Alright thanks again Aang. Bye'

'Bye.' Aang hung up and turned to Bumi.

'Hey Bumi, you mind if our neighbors come to the game with us?'

'Nah its cool with me, but they'll have to watch our rivals from Richmond get pummeled.' Bumi replied Jokingly.

'Haha okay sweet.'

--

Katara and Sokka walked out of the house and watched their dad drive away down the street. Just as he left another car shot down the street and pulled up in front of Aangs house. There was a girl in the driver's seat of the beat up Chevy Tahoe. She honked twice and they saw Aang and Bumi running out of the house with their pads and sticks.

'Sorry Suki I'm coming!' Aang yelled from the door. After he and Bumi's pads and sticks in the trunk he ran over to Sokka and Katara. As he approached Katara noticed he was a solid three inches taller than her. He smiled when he got to them,

'C'mon guys, Suki said she would give me a ride to the game,' Katara and Sokka followed aang to the car, aang got in the passenger sweet while Bumi, katara, and Sokka all climbed in the back.

'Hey suki this is Sokka, and Katara, there new here, Sokka and katara this is Suki, you could she's like the older sister I never had.'

'That's right!' Suki said while playfully messing up aangs hair with her hand.

Aang started squirming and Bumi broke out laughing and then finally said,

'I think we're goin to the really nice field outside of the school Suki'

'alright then lets go!' Suki replied enthusiastically, and sped off down the street.

'So what grade are you two in?' Suki asked.

'I'm a junior and katara is a sophomore.' Sokka replied.

'That's great, I'm a junior too, we'll probably be in some of the same classes.' Suki smiled, and Sokka smiled back. It fell into somewhat of an akward silence until aang blurted,

'Thanks for comin' to our game Suki' Suki smiled

'Its no problem at all, and you know I'd want to watch you two little freshman stars destroy Richmond's varsity team.'

'Sweeeet' Bumi replied, and aang and suki started laughing. After allowing them to unleash there giggles for awhile Bumi spoke up again

'I think we're here guys' he informed them.

'Alright,' suki said, 'I'll drop you two off right here by the field, Sokka and Katara can come with me to the stands, good luck.'

'Thanks!' They replied while jumping out of the car with their pads, and katara and Sokka watched in the distance as they headed over to the fields. Suddenly the car screeched to a halt and suki was in a nice parking spot close to the bleachers.

'C'mon guys lets go!' She called to Sokka and katara, who began to follower her to the stands quickly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please tell me how you liked it, I already have the next few chapters planned out, please tell me if you think I should continue the story **Please R&R**


	3. the game

**Just to clear some things up, aang and bumi are on an out of school lacrosse team, (they play school lacrosse during the spring). School starts in about five days, katara is all sad becaue she is homesick.**

Katara felt a little bad, she wasn't exactly being a totally pleasant guest. Suki and Sokka had been chatting away since they sat down on the bleachers, but Katara had been moping the whole time. Katara was brought out of her thoughts when Suki started yelling.

'Here they Come!' And sure enough the home team started jogging towards their sideline from the locker room.

'Aang is number 2, and bumi is number 4' suki pointed out.

A loud whistle blew and both teams lined up in their respective positions. Aang was starting as the faceoff midfielder. While Bumi was on the other end as a starting attackmen. Aang got down in his faceoff position less than a foot across from the opponent he was facing off against. They both got down on their knees in the faceoff position and the ref put the ball in the middle. Just as the next whistle blew aang dove for the ball clamping it with the net of his stick. Aangs opponent tried to knock him off the ball but aang held his ground and rolled the ball out to the approaching midfielder who scooped it up with his stick and ran it down the sideline.

The midfielder quickly dished the ball to Bumi who was wide open. Realizing where the ball was going the opposing defenseman ran over to Bumi and tried to jab his long defensive stick into him, but bumi was too quick. #4 stealthily rolled around the check and ripped a shot that went into the bottom left corner.

1-0 Virginia Beach

Aang ran up and High-fived Bumi before running back to his faceoff position. Again Aang won the faceoff except this time picking the ball up himself and running down to the opponents goal.

Aang slowed it down for a second waiting for the offense to get set up, after about about five seconds aang began passing the ball around the offense. When Bumi got the ball aang made a v-cut towards the goal asking for the ball. Bumi gave it to him and aang barely got a quick shot off before getting railed by one of the defensemen.

The crowd burst into 'ooooooh's' as they watched aang hit the ground hard. Suki seemed to notice Sokka and katara shudder at the nasty hit but she quickly reassured them,

'don't worry, aangs taken much worse hits than this,' katara didn't see how that was possible, but sure enough aang got up quickly and the crowd began clapping. The ref then raised his hands in the air meaning that aangs shot had been a goal, at this the fans clapped even harder as aang jogged off to the sideline.

2-0 Virginia Beach

Aang took his helmet off and sat down on the bench after receiving high fives from almost every player on the team. Then katara's eyes widened as she looked more closely at aangs pads. Going over his helmet was a blue arrow, and blue arrows went down his arm pads and gloves as well.

'Why are there arrows all over aangs pads?' Katara wondered out loud. Suki was taken aback by the first sentence she had heard katara speak since she met her.

'Ummm, well no ones really sure, he just says it reminds him of some one special and then changes the subject quickly.' Katara's attention was turned back to the game as the announcer yelled out,

'GOAL RICHMOND, RICHMOND 1 VIRGINIA BEACH 2.'

The remainder of the half went on pretty uneventfully for katara, she wasn't paying attention to the game, she was thinking about other…_things._

'THE GAME IS TIED AT SIX AT THE HALF' this lurched katara out of her _thoughts _ and she was brought back to the heat of the game.

This half began with aang winning yet another faceoff and running up the sideline. No one was ready for the scene that was about to unfold in front of them. Aang passed the ball to bumi, who passed it right back to him. As soon as aang received the ball he was off, sprinting towards the goal. Aang beat his man easily and as the next man ran up to him aang was only feet away from the goal. Aang jumped up in the air so he could get his stick over his opponent and then ripped a shot. Aang never knew if it went in or not because a large defender had sprinted over and lowered his helmet into aangs ribs while he was still in midair.

'oh my fucking god, I have never seen him hit like that before' Suki said in horror.

'Holy shit…' was all sokka could say, katara just stared wide-eyed at the scene.

It seemed like everything was in slow motion as aang hit the ground hard. Aang attempted to get up quickly, trying to be tough and brush off the hit but as he took his first he collapsed back on the ground.

In an instant the trainers were out on the field helping him walk to the sideline, and then to the bench. Suki sprinted down from the stands like there was no tomorrow, and katara and Sokka followed, struggling to keep up with her. When they arrived at the bench where aang was lying down, all his pads were off and the trainers were examining him.

Suki came over to where he was lying with katara and sokka panting behind her.

'OMG aang are you okay?' Suki interrogated him.

'yea I'll be fine, but I better not pull that stunt again,' aang smiled weakly. Katara felt herself smiling as well _wow, he's making jokes when he takes the nastiest hit of his life._ Her thoughts were interrupted as the trainer finally spoke up.

'We're going take him to the nurse at the school, you guys can come visit him after the game' and with that the trainers left with a limping aang and katara felt this weird feeling in her stomach that accompanied the thoughts _I think I might like to get to know him a little better_.

**Yea I know, sucky chapta, but I had to make him a big shot and then temporarily end his little career…ooo I just gave something awaaay******

**Anyway…tell me how you liked, it hated ( you can be as much of a dick as you want when ya tell me this, but at least tell me what Im doin wrong), but most importantly, you cant do any of that w/o REVIEWING**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC I NEED ADVICE FOR FUTURE FICS**


	4. the tour

**.**

**Review responses (I really only have 2 so I feel kinda weird doing this…but here it goes).**

**Sifu blind bandit- thanks for the advice, I'll try to keep that in mind while I write.**

**1gokataang- im flattered******

**Disclaimer: last time I checked I didn't own avatar, but I haven't checked recently**

**on with the story!**

Aang awoke to find himself lying on the bed of the trainers office. Fuck his head hurt **really **badly, and he noticed his shirt was off and he had bandages around his ribcage. Aang then lifted his head upwards, meeting the stare of a pretty girl with ocean blue eyes. **(Yea guess who, sorry everyone uses that expression here but I couldn't think of anything else). **

Katara was standing with Suki and sokka as aang started to open his eyes. Her eyes seemed to drift to his muscular physique. Aang had a lean muscular tone, and a slight six pack _he's kinda hot _katara thought _OMG I am such a perv, when did I meet like yesterday?! _

"Oh your finally awake aang," she heard the trainer say, "it seems like you have suffered a minor concussion and two broken ribs, you'll be out for most of the season…" Aang cut her off.

"WHAT?! That means I'll miss the game against the…" She returned the favor

"No, you won't miss the game against the Roanoke Fire, you will be fine about a week before the game." Aang let out a sigh of relief. She continued.

"You are allowed to do pretty much anything that doesn't involve full contact lacrosse, or football. You are just going to need to rest a lot." Aang nodded, and tried to get up, cringed in pain, and then continued the effort until he was standing.

"Wow, that was surprisingly painful," aang smiled good-naturedly, katara, Sokka, and Suki couldn't help but smile back at him. Everything was silent for a minute, aang didn't want to disturb the peace, he actually enjoyed it. However aangs entertainment was crushed when Bumi and the rest of the team burst into the training room chanting.

"WE WON, WE BEAT RICHMOND!!" Aang felt a rush of happiness that he hadn't let the team down on their second most important game of the season and felt himself chanting as well, ignoring the searing pain.

After awhile the cheering died down a little and aang was barraged with "are you okay's" and "When are you gonna be back's." Aang decided he really did not want to explain it all right now, and replied to the group.

"uhh…I'm not sure yet…uh…I'll tell you when I find out." The nurse heard this and simply smirked, and walked out of the room, not shooting down his decision. The crowd of big lacrosse players eventually dispersed with disappointed looks on their faces, Bumi could tell aang was lying but just said to call him later, and he left with the rest of the team. Aang breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so do you guys want the tour now?"

"Sure that would be great." Replied Katara, trying not to sound to excited.

"Okay, how about I take Sokka over to the Junior section and you can show Katara to the other parts of the school." Suggested suki.

"Great! Is that okay with you katara?" Aang asked politely.

"Sure!" Katara smiled.

"Okay little sis, I'll call you when were done." Katara groaned at 'little sis' but chose to ignore it.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

--

**later…**

"Well here it is," aang said as they walked in the door of the high school.

"wow, this place is really small," katara said as she entered the one floor.

"This building is only for freshman and sophomores, the building over there is where all the juniors and seniors are, and you might have a couple of classes there."

"Oh that makes sense." They had now entered the building. Katara looked around, the school was your average high school, except it wasn't. Everything just seemed brighter, happier she couldn't explain it.

"Well first we should get our schedules, and then we can look around, is that okay?"

_he's so friendly___**(yea I felt kinda gay when I wrote this)**

"That sounds great." Katara responded, aang started to lead them down a different hall.

"Did you like your old school?" Aang asked abruptly.

"Uhhh…well…my whole family grew up their, but it just seemed so dull their." Katara confessed.

"Well, don't worry, I think you'll like it here." Aang smiled sweetly.

"If everyone is as nice as you here, I think I'm going to like it." Aang blushed a little at the remark but katara didn't catch it. He was about to respond when he halted in front of a large door that read HIGH SCHOOL OFFICE.

"Ummm…I think we're here." Aang turned the nob of the big door and opened it to a very unhappy adult looking down on them.

"Oh…uh…hi mr. Ozai…how are you doing?" Aang stammered.

"Well look what the dragon spit up, Gyatso's god kid." He replied coldly before shoving past aang out the door. Katara already hated him; she could tell something had happened to aangs family with the sad expression plastered on his face when Ozai said god kid. Aang tried to ignore it and continued to enter the office and was greeting by a more friendly man.

"Ah aang, it is good to see you again."

"Hi mr. Roku, it is good to see you too."

"I'm sorry about mr. Ozai, he is visiting from fire academy today, and he is not in the best of moods." Aang smiled.

"Haha its no problem, this is katara she is new here, we were wondering if we could get our schedules." Roku stuck his hand out politely and shook it with katara's.

"It is a pleasure to meet you katara, and I have both of your schedules right here."

"Great!" They said together, each blushing a little, Roku smirked.

"Alright here you go, it seems as though you have first period, gym and last period together, your locker numbers are on the sheet. Obviously aang is in the freshman section and you are in the sophomore section." Roku bid them goodbye with a smile as they left the pleasant office.

"Freshman huh? I remember my freshman year, it sucked." Katara blurted.

"Haha I've always heard about freshman getting picked on, but it doesn't always happen here, at least I hope." Aang and katara shared a laugh

"well I think we should go meet up with Suki its getting a little late already."

"Sounds good."

**AHHHHH**

**Part of aang's career is saved! Woooooo!**

**Well you know what to do and where to do it**

**Hint: Little review button in the corner.**

**If you did read, I present my thanks to you.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL BE INTRODUCED TO SOME NEW PEEPS COUGH COUGH TOPH. **


End file.
